Electronic devices may include certain features to enhance a user experience. For example, an electronic device may include a sensing element designed to monitor the user. Further, the electronic device may include a speaker module designed to emit acoustic sound. In order to emit the acoustic sound, the electronic device may include an opening and a sound path.
However, having an opening in the enclosure may render the electronic device susceptible ingress of other compounds. For example, when the electronic device is a wearable electronic device worn around a wrist, the wearable electronic device may be exposed to ingress of a compound such as water. Even in instances in which a barrier exists between the sensing element and the compound, water in the form of water vapor may penetrate the barrier. In some cases, prior to entering the electronic device, surfactant molecules may interact with the water thereby lowering the surface tension of the water, allowing the water to ingress through barriers the water could not otherwise ingress. Further, the wearable electronic device may include a glass or other transparent surface to accommodate the sensing element. When water or vapor sufficient ingress in the electronic device, the water may condensate on the glass surface. As a result, the condensation may not only affect the appearance of the wearable electronic device, but also impede the ability of the sensing element to monitor the user.